I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adult undergarment particularly designed for both male and female patients for hospital or nursing home use.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore numerous diapers and undergarments have been devised for use in conjunction with hospitalized persons and, particularly, the aged and invalid persons who are bedridden. In addition, similar garments have been devised for use with infants and are normally referred to as baby diapers. Both types of garments are disclosed in numerous patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,599,355, 3,483,864, 3,653,381, 3,554,195, 3,150,664, 2,466,184, 2,583,553, 2,767,714, 3,349,769 and 2,025,843. All of these patents are directed to various means for providing a moisture proof protective covering for disposable and similar pads and washable or disposable diapers. Although these garments may function in an acceptable manner to achieve the desired results of providing a moisture proof protective covering, it is envisioned that the garment fabricated in accordance with the principles of the present invention will have a wide variety of uses including the support of a disposable diaper.